


The First Time - Chad/Patrick Fic

by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very pre-series, shortly after Pat and Chad met. Chad didn't lose it with Pat, but he's sharing a story with him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The First Time - Chad/Patrick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is very pre-series, shortly after Pat and Chad met. Chad didn't lose it with Pat, but he's sharing a story with him.

Character: Chad/Patrick  
Genre: Slash  
Author: [](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**chad_warwick**](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 900  
Rating: NC17  
Prompts: Meme #1 How did you lose your virginity for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: This is very pre-series, shortly after Pat and Chad met. Chad didn't lose it with Pat, but he's sharing a story with him.

I leaned back against Pat’s chest. We had our fingers laced together, and we were covered in a sheen of sweat. My hair was plastered to my forehead, and when Pat kissed my neck it made me shiver and toes curl. It was hard to believe that my body had the strength to do that after what we’d been doing for the last few hours.

“We should have done that weeks ago,” he said, biting my earlobe.

“We should have done that in my hospital bed.” It’s true. I wanted him from the moment I saw him when he was helping to get me out of the mess of my car. He was my knight, my angel, with his shining blond hair, and the most incredible shoulders and arms. Goddamn, he was incredible.

“That would’ve been fun with you high on morphine. I’d’ve been able to have my way with you.”

“Didn’t you just have your way with me?” I teased, turning over, so I could sprawl over his body. “As a matter of fact this might be the best first anyone has had their way with me in a very long time.”

“The best first, huh?” He tugged on my hair and gave me a sound kiss. “Tell me about your first.”

“I can do that.”

***  
My fake ID was burning a hole in my pocket. I kept biting my lip no matter how hard I tried not to. Acting nervous would get me caught. I was17, and everyone said that they didn’t check that carefully if you were pretty. I might be young, and I might be nervous. But I was pretty. At least I thought I was, wearing the tightest skinny jeans that I had and my favorite shirt. I had so much crap in my hair that it was crunchy.

The bouncer called me out of line with a couple of other guys, including a friend of mine, and we hung onto each other as they let us into the club. The music was so loud that I could feel it in my fillings. There was smoke and flashing lights. There were so many hot guys on the dance floor that I think my jaw hit the floor. It was a dream come true. It was like the tornado had finally taken me out of Kansas and into Oz. I lost track of my friend pretty quickly, but I didn’t notice it right away. I was too busy letting the press of bodies push and pull me toward the dancers.

He was lanky, probably ten years older than I was, and he was gorgeous. He was dressed well. His shirt was silk and it clung to all the right places but not because it was too small. It clung because it was perfectly tailored for him. It took me awhile to get close enough to get his attention. He was the King of the club, and he was holding fucking court. I was willing to do anything to catch his eye, so believe me when I tell you that I was shocked as hell when he slithered over to dance with me. I was a nobody, and I was new. But he liked new.

I found that out when he bought me a couple of drinks, and then he offered to take me home. I was glad that he didn’t just drag me into the back of the club. There were tons of guys getting laid in the shadows, hand jobs, blow jobs, actual fucking, so when he invited me home I was smitten. Of course I was scared since it was my first time, but I didn’t care. I mean you don’t invite someone home if you’re a serial killer, right? They take you someplace else not home.

He had me pressed into the corner of the freight elevator on the way up to his loft. My lips hurt from all the kissing, and I could feel his erection through his pants as he slid his leg between mine. I think we would’ve done it right there in the elevator if he’d lived in a taller building. When we got inside, he offered me another drink and then we got high. Yeah, I know me doing drugs, but it was just a joint that we shared. I don’t really like drugs or approve of them, but I was so young and so fucking horny.

His bed had these awesome black sheets. I think they were at least 750 thread count. They felt were so soft when he pulled me onto the mattress.

***  
“Chad.” Pat shifted, propped his head on his hand as he arched an eyebrow at me. “That’s Brian Kinney’s loft. Did you forget that I’m gay, and that I probably watched Queer as Folk?”

“I thought it was worth a try.” I pulled the pillow over my face. I could feel the bed shake as he laughed. “Trust me. I’d much rather fantasize about losing my virginity with Brian than ever tell you the real story.”

“But someday you’ll tell me the real story, right?” Pat started tracing his fingers up the inside of my thigh, teasing my cock back to life.

“Yeah, someday.” My breath caught as his fingers curled around me. “But right now, all the blood’s left big head for the little one.” 

Comments are better than cupcakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
